Starcraft Bloodlines Characters
by Wojo 98 Custom
Summary: The characters are here and the voting will begin now.


Ok people today is the day that I will unveil the characters for Starcraft Bloodlines.  After you see them you get four votes.  The four votes all have to be for different people.  Start voting right after you read them. 

                    1.  Name: Blitz

                      Race: Protoss Dark Archon

                      Gender: Male

                      Age: 129

                      Force: Artanis's Fleet second in command

                    2. Tom Frost

                     Terran

                      Male

                      26

                      Sons of Korhal

                      Marine

                      Lost a eye in brood war, has a cybernetic eye

                      Weapons expert                      

                     3. Errial Eisele-

                      Race: German, partly African.

                      Age: 32

                      Height: 6'1" Weight: slim

                      Physical flaw: nearsighted, corrected by glasses.

                      Personality: harsh, but surprisingly tolerant of others.  Relentless in 

                      Her beliefs. Intelligent.

                      Occupation: Dominion scientist.

                      Story:

                      -As a child, she lived in the Confederacy.  Her mother died before she 

                      Could remember, resulting in life with a stern father and timid little 

                      sister, Evelyn.

                      -At the age of thirteen, her father discovered that little Evelyn was a 

                      strong psionic.  He arranged for their escape to the Dominion, but was 

                      killed before he could tell his daughters.

                      -Yet the two made it out, because Evelyn sensed her father's plans.  

                      They both enlisted; Evelyn started training to be a ghost, and Errial 

                      became a science vessel operator.

                      -Unbeknownst to the Dominion, Errial had minimal psionic powers of her 

                      own.  She could sense the thoughts of the new devastating species in 

                      the universe, the Zerg.  In that way she discovered the purpose of their 

                      attacks: to gain psionic experience for the battle against the Protoss.

                      -Before she could warn anyone who would listen, the Protoss had already 

                      burned Chau Sara.

                      -She spent the SC and Brood War time periods working for Arcturus 

                      Mensk, and was a trusted member of his workforce, even when Kerrigan was                                                    

                      betrayed.  But Errial did not care for Mensk; she just used his funding to 

                      create her own weapons against the Zerg.

                      -At the end of BW, Errial works on ways to inject a sort of poison that 

                      could be injected into the zerg creep, resulting in the death of the 

                      zerg buildings and larvae.  However, her research has corrupted her 

                      sanity, so she borders on schizophrenic.  She can feel her silly childhood 

                      dream, to be a superhero, form Character 

Name: Zoltran

                   4.   Race: Prottoss

                      Gender: Male

                      Age: 546

                      Force: Fleet of the Executor (Existed in zerg mission ten Omega as Prottoss forces)

                      Type of Unit: Dark Templar, Also pilots a Carrier called "Gantrithor II"

                      Other: Chosen by Artanis as temporary Praetor before he left to attack Kerrigan on Char. After Zeratul

                      and Artanis don't return Zoltran organizes an expedition to find them. He can be headstrong and

                      slightly gullible at times but is also a skilled Warrior and Leader. He would stop at nothing to see the

                      former glory of the Prottoss race restored and Kerrigan killed. He like most Dark Templar have a hate

                      for the former Conclave and Aldaris. While on Shakuras he reconstructed the Gantrithor.into her alternate personality. Character Name: Zoltran

5. Name:John Malone

                      Race:Terran

                      Gender:Male

                      Age:25

                      Faction:Raynor's Raiders

                      Unit Position: Siege Tank

                      Bio:Like every young colonist, Malone wanted to see and experience more than he would in a

                      backwater station. So he used his only option and joined the Confederacy armed forces; he showed

                      tack, a steady nerve and a cool attitude in battle but was too rebellious to be high ranking officer

                      material.

                      Since the Confederacy preferred not to soil the name of their high-ranking officers, Malone was

                      designated to Siege Tank division where he became known for being an excellent Siege Tank

                      Operator, despite the fact he often operated under the influence of alcohol.

                      Over time Malone grew tired of the snooty and overbearing officers that he was under and soon began

                      to assist in the Sons of Korhal rebellion and joined Jim Raynor's squad. Malone remained with

                      Raynor's division and even assisted when Raynor and a fellow commander had the escape from the

                      backstabber Mengsk. Afterwards Malone decided that the best option was to remain with Raynor and

                      become one of his Raiders. 

6. Name: Dagger Lupin  Sex: female  Race: Human, (ghost) age:20 

                      Force: Sons of Korhal

                     7. Name:Slizarus

                      Race: Hybrids (Xel-Naga,Zerg,Protoss)

                      Gender:Male

                      Age: Unknown

                      Force: Renegade Broods

                      Unit:Biomancer

                      Note:I know it's not a SC one race but it's a popular rumor for sc2

                      Having an immense psi power the Biomancer is a Phoenix-like entity 

                      capable of Slaughter merely by controlling a unit remotely and pumping it 

                      with power.

                      Slizarus waiting for a chance for the over-mind to fall and leaving the 

                      zerg in chaos. Stocked up on minerals and vespene gas so that when the 

                      chance presented itself he would rise to power. He took control of a 

                      frantic Shis'sar brood killing their cerebrate and themselves in 

                      confusion. He rose to power quickly setting up a hive on Bhekar Ro

                      where he had been created consuming the energy of the Zerg and protoss.

                      Establishing forces all over the planet and assimilating all left-over 

                      life he soon had a force capable of the destruction of 

                      eventually........

                      The Creations                      

8. Name: Dargon (Call sign: Dragon's Outcast) Race: Terran Gender: 

                      Male Age: 16Unit: Ghost Force: Raynor's Raiders, Former 

                      Mercenary Height: 6 feet Heritage: Asian Bio: At the age of 6, Dargon's home was 

                      destroyed by a nuclear missile due to the belief that Zerg had totally 

                      infested the area. Dargon received severe injuries, although he was at 

                      the perimeter of the blast when the nuke hit. The radiation he had 

                      absorbed gave him limited psionic powers but condemned him to a death at an 

                      early age. Having no family to turn to, Dargon operated in the shadows, 

                      stealing to survive. He earned a name for himself after successfully 

                      completing many difficult missions at the age of 10. By then, he had 

                      trained his skills to the maximum, able to perform just as well as any 

                      other Terran ghost. However, his potential became unlimited, due to the 

                      absence of a psionic dampener. At the age of 12, Dargon was hired for a 

                      year service for the Sons of Korhal. He escaped with Jim Raynor and !

                      has

                      stayed with Raynor's Raiders since. Equipment: Standard Ghost 

                      equipment and a Psionic sword (much like the blades of a Zealot; 

                      longer) Abilities: Cloak lockdown nuclear strike

9.name:  Hyuti

unit: High Templar

I am a protoss 300 years old manager of defenses in the southern

                      Hemisphere of Aiur can use Psionic Storm at will, four times double 

                      Length Psiblades Double Level

10. name: Shen'krawm

                      Race: Zerg (of course) Ultralisk

                      Gender: Female

                      Age: 50 days

                      Force: Royal Guard leader (Kerrigan's special protection units) Protoss weaponry, Armour and shield

11.

UED General Daniel Jacobs

                      An older man (50s, 60s ?), Gen. Jacobs is of Canadian nationality back on Earth,

                      speaking plain English with little or no accent. Jacobs was the third in command of the

                      UED expeditionary fleet, under Admirals DuGalle and Stukov. Though not as familiar with

                      the two men as they were with each other, Jacobs was nonetheless a loyal soldier and

                      was an integral part of the UED campaign in the Koprulu Sector, serving as Captain of

                      the U.E.D.S. Aleksander. (He is the human player's character in the Terran BW

                      campaign.) Following the Admirals' defeats, DuGalle's suicide and the destruction of the

                      majority of the UED fleet, Jacobs rallied the few Terran survivors behind his flagship,

                      which he renamed the Earthbound, and set his sights for home. Tired of the war, Jacobs

                      has elected to return safely to Earth with any who will follow him. Unfortunately, with

                      his fleet's computers damaged, the coordinates for earth were lost. Though a pacifist at

                      heart, he is a tactical genius and a master of the art of war. He seeks an alliance with

                      the protoss, who he believes can help him reach Earth.

12.

Name:  Flare

Gender: female

Age: 456

Unit: Corsair operator

Force: Fleet of the new Conclave

Flare was to be on the Conclave once her father died, but due to the Dark Templar the Conclave was wiped out.  Her and a force of heirs, believers, disbelievers in the Dark Templars power, and a few remaining Conclave members have banded together to bring back the Conclave.

13. name: Wally Wojciechowski

age: 23

gender: male

unit: Valkyrie pilot

force: Raynors Raiders

Wally used to pilot a Wraith until his was totaled.  He had to take a Valkyrie for a week and by the time his new Wraith was ready Wally had proven himself as a successful pilot.  So he decided to keep the Valkyrie instead.  Now he is a first lieutenant.

14. name:  Hex'vala

Age: two days old

Unit: zergling

Gender: zerglings are not valued enough by their leaders to give them genders, so they are sexless.

Force: Renegade Brood, Jutio

Hex'vala may only be two days old but has already seen many battles.  Since it is young it is naïve and prone to make bad decisions.  The Brood leader of Jutio is yet to be found but they are trying to find someone good enough, which was a battle that Hex'vala was in.

15. name:  Tyopire

age: three years old

unit:  Hunter Killer

Gender:  male

Force:  Kerrigans Brood

Three years old is very old for a Zerg because of the large numbers they send to bases at a time.  Tyopire is very battle trained and rough.  Considered a veteran in his society, he gets first dibs on all food with the other veterans.

      Now that you've seen the characters send me your four votes.  The end date for votes will be August fifteenth.  Sorry not to give you more time but in Michigan we are starting back on August twenty fifth and I play football so I want ten days to work on my story before I am flooded with homework and practice. 


End file.
